


Every little gossip has a truth at its root

by sala218



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: High School, Rumors, akakuroweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sala218/pseuds/sala218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a rumor going around school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every little gossip has a truth at its root

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for Akakuro week therefor sadly bit short, beta’ed by Arch3rGD , title is also his, I'm worst for making him do this last minute possible.

There was a rumor going around school. Rumor that broke some of girls hearts, while made other squeal in delight as they eat up every little detail of it, sometimes adding more fuel to the fire. A rumor that made some boys cringe in disgust, while others silently smiled at it following new updates just as eagerly as girls. Not the less this rumor was known all around school and even outside of it. By now it was mystery to most who spread it.

This rumor that created such tumor of emotions was about 2 boys.

One of them was 2nd year high school student Akashi Seijuro. Not only he was Student Council president, but also known for being genius at academics and truly gifted in sports. Devilishly handsome face, ruby red sharp eyes, ever present smirk playing on his lips, slightly tanned skin. All of it framed by messy fiery red locks. He was average height, were athletic with finely defined muscles. Akashi was well mannered, polite and very persuasive. His commands were absolute.

Other boy was also 2nd year high school student, Kuroko Tetsuya. He was part of the literature club, with average grades and he would be quite terrible at sports if not for his hard work and dedication. Unlike Akashi Kuroko was more of an angelic being, big round baby blue eyes, plum rosy lips and alabaster skin, all which was framed by cotton candy blue locks. He was just barely shorter than other, but although his physique lacked sharp masculine lines he wasn’t feminine either, it was clear that boy played sports quite often. He was quiet but polite and well liked. And everyone knew that he think that Akashi’s overly huge ego is a shit.

It’s not like they hated each other, no. they were friends, quite close ones at that, total polar opposites though. While everyone agreed that Akashi was the devil and Kuroko was the angel both boys would snicker at that saying that it’s other way around.

Akashi did not mean any harm to anyone, perhaps it was his natural superior look and immerse knowledge in various fields that made others bow to his will, and so keep inflating his ego. In his friends circle his words were also taken serious, however they learned to know when Akashi didn’t mean a word he said, even with most serious face, even if that barely ever happened.

Kuroko on other hand was easily unnoticeable, but always extremely polite, to strangers that is. With friends he was always as blunt as one could be while still keeping manners. At times if provoked he could even be a bit aggressive. Kuroko didn’t smile often, but if he did there could be only 2 reasons: one if he is happy about something, second means you should probably start running if you value your life.

Rumor that went around these boys was that they were dating.

At first they didn’t really care about it. Similar rumors about other people always went around but sooner or later they would die down, so they hoped that same thing will happen again. But they were wrong, in place of dying down the rumor actually spread even more.

It started to annoy Akashi greatly as more and more of brave souls tried out their luck asking him to validate the rumor, which he politely denied. It would repeat few times every day. But that did not deter anyone, rather it made rumors even worse adding that the mighty Akashi Seijuro was really defensive talking about said matter. Ultimately that was a lie, but gossipers did not care at all.

Contrary to Akashi’s situation Kuroko evaded it with ease. Having natural low presence had its perks. But even so, Kuroko sometimes would be caught by prying mass of students more often than not managing to silently escape the mob. Even so, it just added more spice to the rumor, how it was impossible to catch Kuroko and ask him. And that is why with Kuroko it quickly escalated to fake confessions just so they could get to him. He was gentleman after all, so he had to go listen to poor maidens’ feelings. After 3rd time he stopped going.

They really wished that the rumor would stop already, it was getting ridiculous. Not only did the assaults keep happening during breaks at school but sometimes even during lessons, and even outside the school! It was getting tiresome but both of them were out of the ideas of what they could do. Only to wait till students body found something more amusing to gossip about. So they armed themselves with patience, surely after summer vacation it would stop.

But little did anyone know that the rumor was actually true.


End file.
